Overwatch - Jack and Angela
by Majesty Lord Blaster
Summary: Most of the team comes back together and looking better than ever. But one soldier hasn't given anyone a warm reception. While a certain doctor seems worried about the soldier who was once thought to be gone. Though it seems there isnt any hope for the soldier, the doctor finds a small glimpse of hope and she's going to do her best to save the soldier
1. The Soldier and the Doctor

After Winstons message to bring Overwatch back into the world, a few of the heroes came back ready to help him in trying to bring peace back into the world. Winston is joined by Tracer, Mei, Mercy, McCree, Ana, Pharah, and Soldier 76. was also recruited but was not present due to injuries sustained from a recent fight in her hometown. Winston was so happy to see everyone back together again he smiled at everyone wholeheartedly. "Our family is back together" said Winston. Everyone responded with a smile, well mostly everyone. "Sorry Winston, i didn't come here for a happy reunion" said 76.

Nobody would respond to 76 since they knew he had it worst of all. HQ being attack and everyone assuming he died, 76 was the most bitter about Overwatch reuniting. Although he seems bitter, he still feels a sense of duty, that being the only reason he responded. "I dont mean to sound like the grouchy old man but we're here for one reason" said 76. Winston nodded and replied "right you are, as happy as i am to see you all again, we are here to help people once again and bring peace to the world". They all discussed the ongoing issues and then began planning on what steps to take next.

A few hours pass by and they call an end to the meeting and everyone heads to their designated rooms at the H.Q.. 76 stayed behind for a bit after everyone left. Looking over what they discussed and not long after pulling out a photo of himself and someone from his past. "When did it all go wrong Vincent?" said 76 to himself. Then someone speaks from the open doorway. "Why so down jack?" The person speaking was Ana.

"You should be resting Ana. We've got lots of stuff to go over these next few days" said 76. "Well you seemed a bit harsher than usual today. I knew you wouldn't be happy but i didnt think you'd give everyone the cold shoulder" said Ana. "You already know me at this point. Im not the man I used to be" said 76. After that small exchange, 76 left for his room leaving Ana behind who shortly after left back as well.

Mercy was sitting in her room looking over her equipment. "I have a chance to make sure no one gets severely injured" she thought to herself. But she then gets a quick flash back of earlier. When 76 treated everyone a bit cold she was taken aback by the new Jack Morrison. "I know me and Jack didn't exactly see eye to eye, but at least he wasn't so distant. But who could blame him..."her words were of someone concerned for their old teammate. But in the end she knew she couldn't do much for him.

She stepped out to clear her mind a bit from those thoughts. But as she stepped out, she bumped right into the cause of her worried thoughts. "Oh pardon me i didnt mean to bump into you like that commander " she said but before she could say more he responded. "Its not commander anymore. You should know that already Angela." Although his words weren't meant harshly, that's exactly how she interpreted them. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just a bit out of it" she replied.  
"No worries, I have to get going but you should get some rest." He said as he walked away.

The exchange between the two of them just made Mercy's thoughts worse. She just walked back into her room and called it a night. Seeing as she can't really hold a conversation with 76, Mercy decided to just put her focus on the job at hand from this point on. As the morning arrived everyone washed up, got dressed and met up in the same room as yesterday. Winston greeted everyone once again as they all got back into the swing of things. Soon enough the missions were put up with the only issue is the teams who would execute each one. Winston told everyone he'd pair up only those who are most compatible as to minimize any issues.

3 teams were necessary but one team would be stuck with only 2. Winston had a perfect team Matched up. Winston, Tracer and Mei would go to intercept a Talon squad set to make another attack at Kings Row. Although they didn't understand why, they set out to stop them anyways. The next team would be McCree, Pharah, and Mercy. Their mission was to locate Reaper who has been caught snooping around in Russia. And the last team was Soldier 76 and Ana. They were to attack a Los Muertos stronghold as to put an end to the menacing group.

They're all set to head out in 3 days while they train to better their teamwork. Although Soldier 76 and Ana were ready to head out but Winston insisted they train as to get an idea of how to execute the plan for their mission. But just a few feet away Mercy is looking over at 76, still worried even after she decided to stay out of it. She couldn't help herself as she was just concerned for her former strike commander. But for the time being she put the thoughts to the back of her mind. Ana and Jack head out for some training as do the others.

Days passed and everyone headed out for their mission. As expected it was difficult, but every team was able to get the job done. But one team suffered a serious hit as a result. McCrees team was the last to arrive back on base. "Ive got to say i was skeptical about re joining but this felt just like old time" said McCree. Pharah and Mercy both agreed but before they could celebrate, Tracer runs in with a scared look on her face. "Mercy come quick we need you" she exclaimed. Before she could reply Tracer grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the infirmary. It was 76, he was on the table in the worst condition possible. "What happened?" She asked. Ana looked at her and said " He tried to take out the stronghold by setting off a bomb Los Muertos had stored". Suddenly, 76 coughs up blood and then tries to get back up but collapses again.

Mercy just tells everyone to leave it to her and begins treatment immediately. 76 only gets a glimps at Mercy before completely passing out, but not before mumbling something beneth his breath. "You don't need to save me". She didn't hear what he said but continued the treatment. And so a few hours pass by and Mercy walks out with news. "He will be fine, but he is in no condition to do anything for a few weeks or so". Everyone sighed with relife. "I cant believe i let him do something so wreckless. This was my fault and im sorry" said Ana. Pharah looked at her mother seeing her so down like this. But Mercy stepped in and told Ana that this was juts something no one could have predicted. With 76 in recovery they were left one man short on the team.

Talon most likely will figure out 76 is out for a while and try to take advantage of the situation. But with their hands tied, the team will have to work double time. Winston asked Mercy to watch over 76 while he's recovering and to make sure he doesnt try anything like go into battle. She agreed but in reality she was a bit nervous to watch over him. The next day 76 wakes up and looks around before trying to get up. Mercy notices this and stops 76 from getting up. "Im sorry Jack but you need to rest to recover from your injuries " she explained to him. "You dont need to worry about me. Im all washed up anyways..." said 76. Mercy upon hearing this slaps 76. "Jack... are you really that stupid?" She said. "What are you talking about Angela?" Said 76 in confusion.

Mercy looks 76 dead in the eye and for some reason this brought out the feeling shes been dealing with since rejoining. "I've been worried about you Jack. We thought you died. We thought we lost our Commander! But then we see you again and you're still trying to save the world in your own way. We were so happy to see you alive Jack. But to give us such a cold treatment made us worry that you'd forgotten that we were once teammates. And then you pull this stunt and you expect me to just do nothing! To sit back as we once again lose our Strike Commander! To lose Jack Morrison again just after getting him back!" Mercy's words began to echo in the halls and attracted the other members. "Whats going on here?" Asked Winston. But Mercy with small tears in her eyes just wipes them away and lets everyone know that everything is alright.

Once everyone disperses, 76 just looks over at Mercy. He didn't realize that him being there meant anything. He was a soldier and thats all he knew at this point. But then he flashes back to before the incident, before becoming Soldier 76. Jack Morrison and Vincent. Memories he had gotten rid off. Morrison and Reyes. Teammates he once held in high regards. Morrison and Zeigler. People he's hurt in the past. He's stuck in a loop of memories. But 76 knows he can never go back to who he once was. Everyone called for his head and the end of Overwatch, and they got both. "Im sorry Angela" all he could say before getting up and walking out. "Wait Jack! You're not fully recovered!" She yelled. "Hmph, all that stuff they pumped into me has to be good for something " he replied.

She watched him leave feeling powerless again. He was as stubborn as they come and she knew that all too well. Then suddenly 76 came back. He looked her in the eye and told her... "Thank you, Angela. Ill make sure to rest, but you might need some too." And just like that he was gone. Mercy felt something at that point, but she couldn't quite understand the feeling as it seemed faint. A light blush on her cheeks appear before she can speak. "Jack... Maybe I can help you ".


	2. Memories of self doubt

Soldier 76 is headed back to his room to get some rest. But something is bugging him and he can't quite shake it. He tries to forget about it but Mercy's words struck a chord with him. "Maybe i shouldn't be so cold towards everyone" he thought to himself. But he just tries to brush it off and heads to his room go ready. Mercy on the other hand is feeling more confident about the situation with 76. Although she reminds herself to not forget her priority to Overwatch and her other teammates.

A week passed by and 76 was recovering very well. The treatments were having a good affect on him and he was almost ready to rejoin the team. McCree and Pharah were left one man short so they partnered up with Ana for the time being. Everyone was back at full swing and it was like Overwatch never disbanded. Mercy kept track of everyone's health and made sure no one had any serious injuries. But her most troubling task was keeping an eye on 76 who wasn't the most willing to sit out for so long. But she still can't figure out the best way to help 76 out of his cold persona. "I just wish i knew a way to help him. But since our little argument he hasn't spoken to me besides wanting to know when he can rejoin the team." she said.

On the other hand, 76 has had lots of troubling thoughts since they had their argument. He knew his life with Vincent wouldn't work out since he was just so bound by his sense of duty. But memories of him were flooding in along with his time as strike commander with Gabriel. But among those is the fight between him and Mercy. It was replaying more often than the others. He never truly realized he meant so much to the others, and seeing Mercy react like that showed him that he could go back to who he once was. But he knew that couldn't work out. How could it? He's done lots of vigilant things after leaving Overwatch and grown so accustomed to this life. It's just too much of a headache for him. Suddenly 76 feels a strange sensation, then everything goes blank.

Within the hour Mercy goes to see how 76 is holding up. She's going to try being more direct with him to see if maybe she can break that hardened shell he's built around himself. But when she arrives he's collapsed on the floor and it seems he's barely breathing. She had to act quickly since she had no idea how long he's been like this. She does her best to turn him over and starts to look for the problem. His face seemed a bit scrunched and his heartbeat seemed irregular. "My goodness Jack what could have cause this?" She thought to herself. Eventually her treatment help get 76's breathing back to normal abs his face more relaxed. She felt relieved that he was doing better but also more worried than before. "Oh Jack... it seems like I can never understand what's troubling you so much" she says with a concerned look.

A few hours pass and 76 wakes up feeling much better than before. He sits up and trying to remember what happened. But as he looks at the side of his bed, he sees Mercy sleeping as if she had been watching over him all night. "Angela, Why is she here? Did something serious happen to me?" As he spoke he started to remember everything going blank before passing out. "Ah I see, must have gotten too worked up. Angela must have found me in such a pathetic state" he gets out of bed and places Mercy in his bed so she can rest comfortably. "It seems I cause some more grief for you Angela" he says as he covers her with a blanket. He heads out to get something to eat and clear his mind a bit.

Mercy wakes up not long after. She thinks to herself saying that she didn't remember going to bed. But as she looks around she sees where she really is. She had fallen asleep in 76's room and in his bed no less. A blush turns up on her face as she tries to get up and leave. Her heart was racing a bit as she was trying to figure out how she ended up in 76's bed. "I don't remember falling asleep and i especially don't remember sleeping on his bed" she says to herself as she walks down the hall trying to get back to her room. Why was her heart racing? Why did she feel so flustered? She couldn't come up with an answer as she raced back to her room. But unfortunately she runs into 76 himself. "Angela, you're awake? Actually I'm glad you're up, I wanted to apologize since it seemed i cause you trouble earlier" he said. Mercy then remembered falling asleep by his bedside since she was watching over him to make sure he would be ok. "Oh that's no problem Jack, it's my job to treat those who need it. But... it seemed i overstayed my welcome" she replied still slightly blushing. "Sorry about that too. I just thought it would've been a good idea to let you rest so i layed you down as to not strain myself more by carrying you to your room. I don't want to burden you more than what i already have Angela". 76's words struck a chord edith Mercy. He had seemed so cold and distant but she keeps seeing glimpses of the true Jack within him. But before she could respond to him, 76 takes off. But not before giving her a pat on the head. "I'll try my best not to get in your way" and just like that, he was gone. But Mercy's heart began racing even faster than before. She puts a hand over he chest around when her heart is and a deeper blush connects across her face. "Jack..."she headed into her room and layed down to rest.

76 was about to return to his room but was stopped by someone, It was McCree. "Hey old man, seems like you're in for a speedy recovery" said McCree. "Well I've been pretty much useless, i couldn't even last one mission"replied 76. McCree tried to make small talk to get 76 to lighten up but it was pointless. He just ignored the rest and left McCree in the hall alone. "I really do wish i could help you old man, but looks like im not the right person" with that McCree headed back to his room aswell.

76 was just going to get some more sleep since he really couldn't do much more. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The image of Vincent appears in his thoughts as he slips into a deep slumber. But it suddenly fades and a new image appears. He couldn't quite make it out. But he could hear its voice somewhat. The voice was that of a woman but couldn't make out what it was saying. But it slowly became clearer and he could understand the voice. "Jack" it's all it said. But the voice seemed familiar almost like someone he knew. He tries to figure out whose voice it is before blurting out the first name he could think of. "Angela?" Then the figure gives off a white flash of light and next thing he knows, 76 wakes up.


	3. Moment of weakness and realization

76 abruptly wakes up and seems a bit out of it. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked himself. 76 was so confused he didn't understand what was going through his mind. He shrugged it off and tried going back to sleep. He seemed better off not dwelling on it too much. Just like that, he's sound asleep as if nothing ever happened.

Mercy, however, was having trouble sleeping. How could she? After all that happened she was anything but fine. Although she doesn't understand why she's so flustered about it all. She comes to the conclusion that she might just be overworking herself. She lays back down and tries to sleep. Though it seems she feels a bit strange. It was as if something was missing from her bed. This seemed weird since she's never had a problem sleeping, but it just seemed like it was lacking something. She just tries to ignore it and closes her eyes to sleep.

Morning comes around and everyone seems to be up and moving about. Everyone seems in high spirits and ready to go. Although everyone has seen little of 76 since he's been recovering and Mercy's been busy keeping him in check. And if anyone did get a chance to speak to 76, they just got the same cold response. Although everyone doesn't know whats been going on between 76 and Mercy as of lately. Mercy gets up out of bed, gets dressed, and heads out to check in on 76. Though she really feels nervous going to see him after the hectic day she had. Nonetheless she approaches his room and knocks on his door. "Jack? Its me Angela, I've come for your morning check up". She hears no respones. "Everything ok in there Jack? You're a bit quieter than usual.". Still no answer and this has her worried. Without hesitation she enters the room to make sure 76 was ok.

But to her surprises he was sound asleep. He looked to be in a deep sleep and she didn't really feel like bothering him while he looked so peaceful. She gazes at 76, seeing him like makes her feel at ease. He looks more approachable and in no way distant. He looks like a man you can go to for anything that could be troubling you. He looks like his old self. She then gets a whiff of the room and notices something. "This scent, it feels familiar" she thought to herself. Why would the scent of his room be something she was looking for. She doesn't understand until she remembers that yesterday she fell asleep in 76's room. She realized last night the thing that felt missing was the scent of his room...or maybe it was something more. Mercy bends over closer to 76 and this time she closely examines him. Seeing his physique, so toned for a man his age. She lightly places an hand on his chest. She can feel his heartbeat, she can feel the warmth coming off of his body. It's so comforting to her, she feels safe and secure. She reached for his hand and gently held it. A soft blush appears on her face and she gives a warm smile. "Jack it really is great to have you back on the team" she says.

Then suddenly 76 rolls over and somehow Mercy gets pulled over. Now she's laying face to face with 76. Her heart's reaching and her face is bright red and hot. She tries to figure out a way to get out of the bed looking for an opening. But suddenly she gets another whiff, this time it's stronger. That's when she realized what was missing, his scent. She looked closely at him hearing nothing but the beats of their hearts. She felt so warm inside it was as if he was protecting her, It was like the old 76. Before she realized it, she had moved closer to his face. For a man in his 50's, he looked really well for his age. The scar on his face gave him a menacing look but beyond that she was able to feel safe. "What am i feeling? This sensation has been going on since i first argued with Jack last week, and now it only feels stronger" Mercy thought to herself. She puts a hand on her chest, then the other on 76's chest. She was feeling two heart beats, one was normal but the other was pacing faster.

Then 76 seemed like he was about to wake up. Mercy noticed and quickly tried to get up from the bed. As she makes her way of the bed, 76 fully wakes up to see Mercy a bit messy and somewhat nervous. "Everything ok Angela? Seems like you're a bit out of it" said 76. "Y-yes don't worry about me Jack. I just had... an eventful morning" she replied. 76 then gets up and walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, you shouldn't overwork yourself and try to cover it up Angela. You are the most vital to the team and have been watching over me while i recover" said 76. It shocked Mercy that 76 was seemingly less distant with her as time went by. Also she seems to understand what she's been feeling for 76. It couldn't be anything else, it had to be "that". But she needed to be sure that's what it was and not a misunderstanding.

She goes on with his regular check up and then instructs 76 that he can do some light exercise as part of his recovery process. Her nods and gets up and ready for his workout. Though she takes a good look at him before leaving. She wonders what she should do next regarding 76. Oddly enough the next couple of days go by without any incidents. Mercy has had no luck in figuring out her feeling as 76 has kept himself busy working out. Although he seems to be overdoing, this is actually helping him keep his mind off of whats been troubling him. As 76 clears his mind with a workout, Mercy just finds herself staring at him. 76 notices Mercy staring and looks over. "Angela is something wrong?" He asks. Mercy blushes and tries to play it off. "Uh... y-yes, you need to slow on your workout. I don't need you getting worse when you're trying to get better" replied Mercy. 76 nods and continues to workout.

Later on, Mercy was in her room sitting at a desk with her head laid on it. She kept contemplating on how to get a good read on 76 and her own feelings. She's really just been thinking about him so much lately. It does interfere with her work a bit so she's trying really hard to figure it all out. "Oh Jack, what have you done to me?" She thought outloud. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Mercy just tells the person to come in. It was Tracer, and it was a very unexpected surprise. With how things were going she thought it would've been 76 again. "Lena? What brings you over here?" asked Mercy. Tracer walks over to Mercy and leans in to look into Mercy's eyes. "Well Doc, lately you've seemed a bit spaced out and we've been wondering if everything's been ok?" asked Tracer. Mercy was ready to answer but before she could her mind was filled with images of the past few days. Rejoining the team and seeing 76 alive and well. Seeing 76 near death in the infirmary. Slapping 76 and yelling some sense into him. Seeing 76 apologize and also thanking her for healing him. Every encounter. Waking up in 76's bed. Laying down next to 76. His scent. his heartbeat. It's all she could think of. But there was also his cold personality. He was still so distant with everyone and althought he's not as cold towards her, he was still so different from the Jack Morrison she knew back in the days of Overwatch. Tears settled up in her eyes as she tries to reply. " No Lena, I'm not ok. And Jack is the reason why" she said with tears running down her face. Tracer is taken aback by this sudden burst of tears. "What did the old man to you? That's it, his attitudes gone too far! Im gonna give h-" as Tracer tried to leave, Mercy grabbed her arm and stopped her. "It's not what you think. There's something wrong with me and he's the cause of it" said Mercy. "Well, what did be do then?" asked Tracer. "I've tried finding ways of getting him to break his icy shell, but i ended seeing glimpses of his true self. And that might've caused me to respond in a different way than I could've imagined" said Mercy, tears still dripping down.

Tracer is confused for a moment but then realizes what's going on. "Oh dear Angela, you've been struck by the love bug!" said Tracer with a rather excited look on her. Hearing those words, Mercy seems more sure of it than before. She doesn't know what to do. How could she have fallen in love with 76? But she cant deny it any longer. She just continues to cry. Tracer hugs Mercy trying to comfort her. "I don't know what to do... One minute he's cold and distant and the next he's so approachable and kindhearted" said Mercy clinging to Tracer as she comforts her. The two end up talking for an hour discussing how Mercy can tackle this problem. After that, Tracer headed back to her room and Mercy went straight to bed. She laid in bed, wondering how she would deal with 76 now that's she's fully aware of her feelings. She blushed just at the thought of him. But can she even tell 76 her true feelings? He still hasn't changed even if he shows some signs of compassion. She'll just have to save this problem for tomorrow. "I'm in love with you Jack Morrison, and I'll make sure to break down that ice cold wall you've built around yourself."


	4. The Beginning of something more

A few more days have past by and things between Mercy and 76 haven't progressed. Though now that Tracer knows she's been visiting Mercy every so often offering some help. But 76 on the other hand hasn't been feeling so well with his thoughts still bothering him even during his workout. He hasn't been sleeping well either. "Can't clear my damn head at all. Those blasted dreams aren't helping either." 76 said with frustration in his voice. His dreams were always the same, a strange figure with a familiar voice. He just tried to stay focused since he had one week left of recovery before he could rejoin the team. Time just didn't move fast enough at this point. He finished his workout and headed to see Mercy for one final check up before heading to bed.

Mercy was with Tracer in her room and they were trying to figure out how she could convey her feelings to 76. Though with his personality, they haven't made much progress. "Why don't you try a more direct approach doc? He seems like the type of guy who you need go be more direct with" says Tracer. Mercy blushes a bit before replying. "No I don't think I'm brave enough to try something bold. But maybe I could try inviting him for dinner?" says Mercy. They both then shut the idea down since 76 probably wouldn't agree. But Tracer didn't take back the idea that she needs to be more direct. 76 won't get the hint unless Mercy goes and takes initiative. Then suddenly someone knocks on the door. "Hey Angela, I'm here for a final check up of the day" it was 76. Mercy blushes and scrambles a bit before replying. "Ah yes sorry about that Jack, just had another patient. You may enter" she said nervously. With 76 coming in Tracer headed out and just have Mercy a thumbs up and whispered good luck. 76 began to remove his shirt so Mercy could begin the check up.

Mercy began examining 76's body, although she was very nervous. The definition of his toned body was ridiculous for a man his age. She was blushing very noticeably but 76 wasn't paying much attention. She was checking on all injured spots on his torso, blushing even more at just admiring his physique. 76 glanced at Mercy, seeing her deep stare at his body. He flusters up a bit and moved back a bit. Mercy looks at him a bit confused till she noticed his face was a bit red. She looked up at him and asked "are you ok Jack? Did I touch a spot that still hurts?". 76 is a bit flustered this time, barely able to answer. "Uh n-no Angela, I just overreacted a bit". Suddenly, 76 was beginning to recall his dream. He starts hallucinating and seeing the figure of his dreams. This time the figure has more shape to it. A womanly figure and its voice comes out very clear. It gets closer to him and just repeats his name over and over. 76 stars to back up trying to get away from it. Suddenly the figure is right in front of him. He's in a panic with seemingly no idea what to do. Then the figure reaches out to him and says "Jack what's wrong, you're acting strange". 76 tries to back away but only ends up tripping and falling backwards, taking the figure down with him. 76 lands on his back with the figure on top of him. He is trying to focus and figure out what to do when suddenly the figure slaps him. "Jack you're gonna hurt yourself again now calm down!". 76 is stunned, he is trying to process what happened. Then he looks at the figure and it begins to clear up. The figure was Mercy, it was always her. He should've realized it sooner, the voice and the shape of the figure. He's lost at the sight of her. Mercy sees his intense stare and she blushes. They both get stuck in a trance that neither could escape. Mercy suddenly moves her face closer to 76. Inching ever so closer, Mercy and 76 never broke their gaze on each other.

Their lips were just a few centimeters apart and they were just getting closer. All that went through Mercy's head was what she was about to do. She was just talking to Tracer about how shy and timid she was about telling 76 about her feelings. But now she's about to kiss him and she was hoping nothing would ruin this. 76 didn't know what to do, he was stuck looking directly at Mercy. Seeing her get closer and closer, but couldn't move. It was almost as if he didn't want to showing no resistance. Then, it happened. Mercy and 76's lips finally reach each other. 76 put his arms around Mercy as they kissed while Mercy put her hands on his chest. Their kiss felt perfect, they spent most of their time together. If 76 didn't get injured they wouldn't have gotten close. But as their kiss stops Mercy looks at 76 with full intent on confessing. "Jack, I've fallen for you".


End file.
